


Sebastian Gets Cucked

by Candlejack



Series: Sebascuck [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlejack/pseuds/Candlejack
Summary: Claude has a hold of Ciel Phantomhive.





	Sebastian Gets Cucked

"I will bathe his highne-... No. The young master." 

Taking prideful steps upstairs, the rest of the management in the house began to work. The triplets quickly split up, used to the routine of bathing the former brat of the house. There was no reason to mourn him. One triplet cleaned the bathtub, the other heating the water and the third changed the sheets. They all worked in quick succession of one another, like a modern machine. Hannah found him a new set of clothes to wear after the bath in one room as Claude undressed him in another room. They met halfway to exchange, the drenched boy still asleep in his arm. Hannah took the filthy clothes, readying them for wash. 

Once done with cleaning the bathtub, it was to be filled with warm water and soap. This task was completed before the head butler stepped into the room. The triplets, now done with their tasks, fled once Claude came close and retreated to helping Hannah with washing the clothes. The sleeping boy was lowered into the scalding water, and thus the demon had baptized the child of God.

Four demon eyes onlooked the scene. 

"I know you're looking, Michaelis." One demon acknowledged the other. 

Sebastian scowled, and stepped forward from his hiding in the windowsill. Setting the boy high enough to breathe, but low enough to keep warm, the demon turned with an uninterested glare to his nemesis. 

"Make sure he doesn't see you," he warned the crow in the windowsill. 

"He's asleep." 

"He could wake any second. Especially if I do this," he accented his sentence with a vulgar touch between the captive boy's legs. As ones demon's scowl grew larger, the other formed a deranged smile. The water splashed in waves against the boy's agape mouth, weak cries of resistance against the demon's strokes. 

"Leave him alone," the aviary demon spat out, already one foot within the building, ready to pounce him if he attempted to harm the boy. Claude was unthreatened and stroked him harder and faster. Knees tucking together, trying to escape the tempting stroking, led to the small earl sinking deeper underwater. As per instinct, the boy's arms began to flail and his feet kicked out to find proper footing. Screaming and snapping awake, his primal struggle to survive underwater was so very mortal. Claude's unkind hands lifted him from the water, not only drenching him to his elbows, but providing a fake comfort. Ciel's shining eyes looked around in shaking terror. The demon he held close shushed him to a mild comfort, while the demon he was indebted had retreated into the night once more. 

"Where am I? What's-?" Ciel's voice reached a hitch as his erratic breathing overpowered his ability to speak. 

"You're safe. I have you. I won't let Sebastian get you here," the snake of Eden whispered into his ear. He was Eve, closing his eyes in comforting lies. Leaning back and spreading his legs, he ate the apple in one bite. 

"I'm so tired," he slurred out, sleep taking a hold of the spent boy once more. Claude rolled his sleeves up this time, his black fingernails a solid contrast to the boy's ivory skin. His fingers dipped into the water once more, permitting himself an indulgence in the way he penetrated the waters surface. Digging deeper and deeper, once the water was at his wrist, so was the boy at his fingertip. Claude's longest finger trailing his solar plexus, he felt a distinct pair of eyes on him once more. This time, he ignored the mother crow staring at him from the windowsill. This crow would not shout "Nevermore!", in fact, this crow kept quiet, and to himself. The only sound in the room that mattered to him was the beating heart of the boy at his hands and mercy. The boy wasn't dead, nor was the beating of his heart an illusion. His soft breathing made just as much, if not more, of a racket inside the four echoing walls. His fingers step dancing down the boy's body once again, he hummed along softly to his own dance macabre. 

The crow grew ever furious, his anger only fueling the spider. The prey had been injected with poison. It was too late to save him. All there was left was to wait for his insides to rot. His fingers dipping even lower, two long fingers slid beneath the boy's thighs, lifting the boy up with his other hand as he prepared to enter him. It was important to clean everything. That was his excuse if anyone asked. One finger pushed, and with relative ease, he was within him. Even if he was asleep, he was tighter than the Trancy boy. The water was getting humid, and with an open window nearby, the probability of the boy getting sick was ever increasing. How delightful. A nobleman so prime that even his health was a liability. This was truly no commoner in his web. 

Claude turned on the water once more, but soon shut it off. It was cold. The triplets must have made careful calculations to how much water should be used and for how long it had to be warm for. They had calculated this with the thought in mind that Claude would be meticulous and would wash the boy fast and effectively. They were fools for not accounting his indulgence. There was no way he would let him freeze. 

He had three options. He could turn on the warm water by himself, and leave the boy to the swift crow. Casting a glance at the window, he locked eyes with the demon outside the window. 

Out of the question. 

His second option would be to alert one of the triplets of the cold water and let them fix it. This would work, if it was Alois, but alas, this noble boy's immune system was already at its limit. There was no way he could let him wait any longer in the cold. 

Thus, option number three was the viable one. Taking off his shoes and jacket, he crawled into the bath with the boy, spilling the bathwater over the edge. Showing himself would be shameful of a butler of his status, so the water drenched his clothes, his white shirt clinging to him at the edge of the water. His hands were warm, he forced them to be, so the freezing earl naturally leaned into his touch. Claude lifted him up, setting the boy in his lap. Ciel sat his tired head upon Claude's shoulder, and with the butlers long arms circling his tiny back, he kissed the top of his head. 

"Give me a kiss," Claude whispered into his hair. Ciel was so tired. Angling his head just right, he managed a kiss at the demon's collarbone. Claude knew not if he grinned from gloating his victory in front of his enemy, or from the easy prize in his hands. A good cake was enjoyed, not just eaten. Claude angled the boy's head back, and in his exhaustion, Ciel let him. Once he was angled back far enough, Claude got closer, finally kissing him. The boy did not react at their lips touching, nor at Claude's busy hands. Pushing the boy down and his own hips up, he grew beneath him. The water sloshed and spilled over the edge every time he thrusters upwards. Ciel moaned into his mouth, desperate for the kind of affection he was giving him. His small hands gripped the wet white dress shirt, his two rings clanking together. His small hips worked with him, and together they made a good rhythm. 

It was only when Claude's abnormally long tongue filled up Ciel's mouth and slithered down his throat, that the young earl came to his senses and threw a fit. He bit the tongue, pushed him away and slipped backwards into the water all at once. Had Claude not been a demon, the boy would have been done for. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have hit his head on the edge of the bathtub and died on the spot. It was a good thing his hand was there to act as a pillow between his head and the bathtub. 

"Are you alright?" Claude asked, with no further explanation to the frightened boy. 

"Leave me alone!" Ciel screamed, turning in the bath to run away. His hands splashed in the water not unlike a swimming puppy. It was adorable. Even when Ciel managed a good kick directly at Claude's crotch, it was adorable. Ciel screamed as Claude overpowered him in the water. He pulled him down, drowning his screams. There was no reason for Hannah or the triplets to worry. That would only be a nuisance during his bathing. Bubbles came from Ciel's underwater screaming as Claude adjusted his glasses. Very well. If the kid wanted rough, he would get rough. Taking his blouse off, one button at a time, he watched the boy's bubbles diminish. Finally there were no more bubbles or buttons. He took the shirt all the way off and pulled the boy up from the water. Ciel coughed water up and heaved the rest into the water he laid in. Claude pulled him all the way up, letting the boy rest and breathe on his bare chest. 

"Are you done?" He asked, as if he was no more than a disobedient child. Ciel didn't answer, tired of fighting all the time. Ciel leaned back, letting his head rest on his predator. 

"I don't trust you not to cause a ruckus," Claude whispered into his ear. Ciel groaned, admitting his compliance with his hands circling Claude's neck. Claude took the boy's thin hands off his neck. He used his dress shirt as a makeshift rope, tying the boy's wrist. Ciel found it hard to focus on what he did, but by the end of it, he had created a knot unlike anything Ciel had ever seen before. Testing the strength of it, Ciel moved his hands apart, but they wouldn't budge. Even if he were to bite the knot apart, he had no idea where to start. Claude's hand pushed at his back, pushing him further and further away, tipping him over until he hit the edge of the bathtub. This time, Ciel was facing it, and anticipating it, so he used his bound hands to break the fall. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Claude button his pants off. Ciel turned his head again, somehow aware of what was going to happen, but also unsure of where those memories came from. Looking down on his bound hands, the three rings all glistened in the water.

Three? 

Didn't he have two? 

There was no time to think about that, because Claude's finger had entered him again. Somehow both familiar and unfamiliar. 

"We have to hurry. The water is getting cold," the butler whispered to his ear, followed by another thing in his ear, a long tongue. Ciel shrieked, and Claude used this opportunity to sneak in another finger. It was certainly tighter than Alois, especially with how tense he was. A dark aura made the hair on his neck stand upright, and he glanced towards the windowsill. 

Ah, an idea. 

"Ciel?" He caught the attention of the boy in his arms. "Guess who has been watching us all this time?" Claude gauged his reaction by the tightness around his fingers. 

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel cried out in innocently, but his muscles tightened in fear. The looming aura of the crow stilted, transforming from a blinded rage to a sweet sorrow. Oh, Claude could die happy. 

"Yes," Claude hissed, slipping in a third finger. The tight fear of the boy had settled into an intimate surrendering. This filthy confession of Claude had given Ciel an excuse to let loose and become loose. Let Sebastian "The Traitor" watch as he sullied himself. He'd give up his honor in exchange for a small vengeance.

"I don't ever want to think of him again," Ciel cried out, tears threatening to form from the mix of feelings. 

"No, but think of how he'd feel seeing you like this," Claude whispered, pulling Ciel back up towards himself. "He thinks you're his, after all," Claude said as he stroked Ciel's erection to stiffness. Ciel whispered small disagreements, unsure of what exactly he was disagreeing to. Sebastian? Claude? He didn't care anymore, he didn't care at all. 

"Let's show him how you're not his," Claude whispered, and as he licked the inside of Ciel's ear once more, in a swooping motion, he removed his fingers and replaced them with himself. Pushing the tip inside was the hardest part, but with Ciel's cry of surprise and Sebastian's jealous growling so close, he slipped inside like a charm. Ciel lurched forward and coughed out syllables, drool dropping down into the bath water. Claude sank deeper and deeper into his system, finally reaching his somewhat limit. He could go deeper, but he didn't want to hurt him. Pulling Ciel's hair back with one hand, he forced him to fall back into him, just so he could whisper in his ear. The other hand, he used to set his glasses further up on his head. He couldn't use them now as they were. They were fogged up. 

"Tell him to watch," he whispered, and the boy shook his head. Claude pushed his hips upwards, the boy bouncing in his lap with subtle yelps. The boy could pretend all he wanted that he wasn't enjoying himself, but what was between his legs was as honest as his ex-butler. 

"Tell him to watch us. It'll feel good." Claude had no intention to admit that he was only thinking of his own satisfaction. 

"Seb-Se-ba-" He stuttered out between each movement. 

"That's right, tell him to watch," Claude's hands gripped Ciel's hips, forcing them down and away from him. 

"Sebastian, you have to watch," he mumbled out fast, hoping it was enough for the demons. Their movements together became more erratic. Claude could sense that Sebastian was closer, probably lurking from just within the windowsill. Close enough to watch, but not close enough to get spotted. The water was loud, but not as loud as the ashamed moans of the earl, but they barely covered the grunts and huffs of the butler. Ciel's feet slipped in the bathtub, but soon found their footing, and he was able to help Claude push into him. Claude didn't have the heart to let him know that he was only throwing him off beat, so he made due with the earl's misguiding. 

"Sebastian look! Look at me! I don't wanna see your face, but look at me!" Ciel laughed out in near mania. 

"I'm looking." The sound seemed to come from all around, but there was no mistaking the sorrowful jealousy in the tone. It was Sebastian. 

"You're looking," Ciel whined as his legs shook with climax. Claude had paused his movements for the moment, allowing the earl to catch his breath. 

"Did you hear, Claude? He was looking," Ciel was giddy in his after sex glow, and laughed out a cheery tune. 

"Yes, I heard," Claude breathed out. He was not satisfied. Pulling the earl's hair, he forced him forward on his knees. The water was almost completely gone, barely even covering their legs anymore. Ciel's hands still bound, his head rested on the impossible knot. Claude moved again, this time harder and faster than ever. Ciel found it hard to scream, but he managed. Between the pain and humiliation, Ciel didn't know what was worse. His own voice echoed into his own ears from the form of the bathtub, and Ciel found it disgusting. 

When Claude finally came, he was as deep as he could go into Ciel. Ciel was so tired of screaming. His voice was hoarse. Pulling out of Ciel made both of them moan, but for each their own reason. All of his cream was spilling out of his well-abused entrance. There was no way a respectable earl could look like this. He brought his face closer. Ciel moaned languidly when Claude's tongue first entered him. It was softer and more malleable than anything else he had inserted into him. It was such a nice change that he couldn't hold himself back. He pushed himself backwards into it, wanting more. Claude helped himself to his buffet, spreading his cheeks apart as he pushed the tongue even deeper. Ciel cried out when the tongue hit a good spot. Softly and with gratitude, the tongue started to fuck him, pushing in and out, increasing in length. Ciel's couldn't take anymore. With shaking legs he begged him to stop. His overstimulation had reached its peak and he was on the verge of tears. The tongue retreated, having done its job of cleaning him up. 

"You seemed to enjoy that last bit," he said, both nodding his glasses back into his nose and flinging his tongue into his cheek for an extra lick. Ciel arched back, completely spent. Claude finally stepped out of the bathtub, tucking himself back into his pants. He lifted Ciel, carrying him in one arm. Ciel was too tired to move or talk, ready to fall asleep in the demon's embrace. Claude pulled one strand of the makeshift rope, his dress shirt, and the knot instantly fell apart and Ciel's hands were free. Ciel's arms circled his neck. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to sleep. Just as Claude walked out the room, Hannah entered. She scowled at him and he scowled back. 

"I'll take him in for the night if you won't mind. You don't exactly look... presentable," she glanced at his lack of shoes or shirt.

He briefly ignored Hannah’s remark, handed the boy over and slipped his glasses back on his nose. He could not ignore her remark for long, and made a trip to his room for a new set of clothes. After that, he would be sure to deal with the unwanted pest roaming the manor grounds. 

That was what made a good butler, after all.


End file.
